ExplodingTNT
's drawing of ExplodingTNT in his fan-art video]] ExplodingTNT (real name Saman Rajabian) is a Canadian YouTuber that makes Minecraft Machinimas. In his videos, he acts like a noob and likes deadbushes and ink sacs. Appearance ExplodingTNT is a TNT mouse who has a red and white TNT hoodie. He is made of actual TNT, as shown when he lights himself on fire. He has a white face with a huge smile on it, but rest of his head is the TNT Sprite (actually a mask). He has dark blue jeans with brown shoes. He also has only one tooth, which is his signature buck tooth. Personality As a character, ExplodingTNT is rather nice but is very unintelligent. He likes seemingly useless items and will accept weird video ideas. However, when he goes out to eat dinner he talks politely with the waiter and respects Failboat when the two actually agree with each other. He also treats his fans kindly. Many people call ExplodingTNT a mouse because he likes cheese and has buck teeth. This fad actually started with a comment in the video If Minecraft was Weird, saying "Why Is ExplodingTNT's Face Shaped Like A Mouse?". He also seems to like being the focus of his videos, as seen when he exploded in rage after noticing he wasn't featured in any of his Top 5 Videos of 2015, nor in Failboat's Christmas Video. Trivia * Purple Shep refers to ExplodingTNT as "TNT Mouse Man" or "Uncle Mouse Man." * ExplodingTNT lives in Richmond Hill, Ontario, Canada. * ExplodingTNT's nickname is Sam, found in his 500,000 subscriber special as well as being referred to as Sam on the TNT Acting server. ** His full name is Saman Rajabian. * He is nicknamed 'mouse' due to his signature buck tooth and love for cheese and because he can only squeak. He takes this as an insult and frequently asks for people to not call him a mouse. ** He refers himself to a hamster or Gardevoir (a Pokémon) instead. ** Ironically, his face turns into that of a real-life mouse in If Everything was Made of Diamonds and in ''If there were no Weapons'', and he fully turns into a "mouse" (actually a retextured Silverfish) in If Girls took Over Minecraft and in If Minecraft was Realistic. ** In If Famous People played Minecraft, he is revealed to idolize Mickey Mouse. * He is afraid of microwaves. * He has a spelling disease, though this only seems to happen in If ExplodingTNT took over Minecraft and in Pink Sheep's video 5 Things You Didn't Know About ExplodingTNT because he has autocorrecting abilities. * According to Failboat in If a Space Dimension was Added, ExplodingTNT never had diamonds, though in If the Ender Dragon Went to School, he is shown to have a diamond sword. * It seems that, in some of his first machinimas, ExplodingTNT used to be a troll and a friend of That Annoying Troll. * In ''If Lava and TNT Switched Places'', ExplodingTNT is called ExplodingLava. * Purple Shep drew a picture of ExplodingTNT in one of his videos. * In If Famous People played Minecraft, ExplodingTNT is banned from America by Donald Trump. ** He is the second character to be banned from America, the first one being The Bully. Category:Major Characters Category:Characters Category:Noobs Category:Youtubers Category:Humans Category:Real-World Characters Category:Pros